nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hero's Destiny 3: Dr Xicia's Androids
Overview Dr. Xicia has made Androids that will destroy the planet, HERE WE GO AGAIN!! Returning Characters Nickolas the Hedgehog (nickolasds) Dillian the Hedgehog(nickolasds) Nate the Hedgehog (nickolasds) Lunari the Echidna (Lunari64) Rosa the Hedgehog (64) Lexie the Fox (64) New Characters Android 84: Code-Name Supernova (DS) Android 76: Code-Name Ice-Age (DS) Android 54: Code-Name Metallic Hammer (DS) Cydik the Techno-Hedgehog (DS) Dr. Xicia (DS) Cellular (DS) Part 1: Back to the Dojo Nick was training when Justin walked in. "Nick." Justin said in a serious tone. "Yo." Nick said. "Nick!" Justin yelled. "Doorbell." Nick said going to the door. "Hey Nick." Dillian said. "Hey Dillian." Nick said walking back in with him. Lunari walked in afterwards. On her travels, she had decided to stop in. "Oh hey Lunari!" Nick said as Nate came in through the roof. "Oh, it's the couple." "Couple?" Dillian and Justin said in sync before Nick explained it through telepathy. Lunari knew she could do one of two things: be arrogant and angry, or be a smart*ss. She decided on option 2. "Nate, do I detect jealousy in your voice?" "OH-HO LOOK AT MS. LITTLE TOUGH CHICK HERE!" Nate said angerly. Lunari held her hands up in the air. "I'm not saying I'm tough, Nate. I'm saying that you're single." She said, her tone suggesting her lack of worry. "I WILL HIT YOU THROUGH A WALL." Nate said angered she kept calling him single. "Right. Because I care." Lunari said, sarcastically. She knew well that she was going to get herself hurt if she kept this up, but she had to put Nate in his place. "I WILL RIP YOU A GRAVE!" Nate said. Lunari was getting annoyed, so she decided to use a little tactic she had been practicing. Using her telepathy, she made a LOUD snapping sound in Nate's head. The sound was disorienting, from how loud it was. "What the?" Nate said angerly still. "Well I am activating my mind block." "Hmph. Fine." Lunari said, walking away. Nate shot a litte Energy Ball at Lunari disintegrating her dress, then laughed. Lunari was wearing leggings and a t-shirt underneath, however, so she was well covered. She continued to walk away, not even bothering to turn around and look at Nate, or any of them. Nick bitch-slapped Nate then ran up to Lunari. "I apologize for, him, existing." Nick said. "No need to apologize. It's not your fault." She said. "I know, but, we all wish he was never born." Nick said. Lunari let off a small sigh. "True." She said. "I'm heading to my cliff now." Nick said. "Okay." Lunari replied. "You coming?" Nick asked. "Sure!" Lunari replied. "K then!" Nick said teleporting them to the cliff. Lunari took a seat on the edge of the cliff, the way she liked it. Nick sat on the edge also. "Hm. You usually sit on the bench." Lunari pointed out, but her tone suggested that it didn't matter. "True." Nick said. "Not like it matters anyways..." Lunari said, relaxed. "So, what's up?" Nick asked casually. "Not much. You?" Lunari answered. "Nothing." Nick said. "Just the usual, huh?" Lunari responded. "It's really boring." Nick said. Lunari sighed, relaxed.